Blood of the Fae
by LightningFuryStrike13
Summary: Bad title, Harry saved from Dursleys by Fae comes back to Hogswart slightly different...maybe SLASH there wil be warnings posted


A Red Haired, Green Eyed Woman Had a Little Boy

By: Lightning Fury Strike

Written because when people give Harry powers it's usually from his father's side, heir of Gryffindor and all that. Well I have always been a firm believer in the fact that it takes a village to raise a child. We all know that Harry inherited Seeker skills, a "certain disregard for the rules", and love of flying from his father, James; Parseltougue, a love of snakes, and a mind connection from Voldemort, or Tom Riddle; and from his mother, Lily….well we shall see.

Oh yeah if any romance crops up in this for Harry it'll probably be slash, mainly because almost all the females in the book don't seem right for him.

"You will write them every three days boy. Is that understood? I said, is that understood?" Vernon Dursley tightened his grip on his thin nephew's neck as he shook him harder with each word.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy in whose possession the Philosopher's Stone could be trusted, the boy who defeated a basilisk at twelve, the boy who fought a hundred dementors and won at thirteen, the boy who was the youngest competitor in the Tri-Wizard tournament ever at fourteen, the boy who led an army into the Ministry of Magic to fight Voldemort, the undefeated Dark Lord at 15 and… this boy felt his lungs give a painful wrench as he rasped out, "Yes, Uncle."

Vernon gave the small boy another hard jerk for good measure that would have snapped the boy's head at an impossible angle had not fat, forceful fingers been wrapped around his throat. Vernon let the boy drop to the ground, "Good, now drag your sorry ass t-things to the cupboard and lock them and yourself in there. Including that disgusting creature of yours and if I so much as hear a peep from there your friends won't be able to help you when I'm done with you." The grotesque smile that came to Vernon Dursley's lips had Harry struggling to his feet only to be tripped by his cousin, Dudley.

Harry went down hard and his temple slammed into the corner of his heavy trunk bring blood to stream down into his eyes making it look as if he cried tears of blood. His family recoiled from him as he lifted his face and tried to force his head to stop spinning. Harry climbed shakily to his feet and grabbing one end of his trunk he pushed it toward his cupboard. He opened the small door to find the cupboard empty save for spider webs and a tattered, grey, woolen blanket. He pushed the trunk the rest of the way in. It rested one side on the wall and the other would be against the door when it was closed, leaving a space of about 2.5 sq ft for Harry to live. Hedwig's cage with her in it sat on top of the trunk. Harry tried to crawl over his trunk but slipped once more bumping his head. The door slammed shut and Harry could hear the bolt snap into place plunging him into darkness except for the tiny slivers of light around the edges of the door.

Harry slumped against the wall resting his wounded head against the cool wall until his head did not feel as if it would explode from the combined effects of lack of oxygen and the bangs it had took. A quick grope for the light bulb showed that it had been removed. Harry sighed and laid his head down on the blanket lifting his legs to rest on the trunk. There was room left for his torso but not his legs but at this point Harry wasn't registering the potentially painful wakening from such an space. Harry's head throbbed with pain and he could feel the blood drying on his face and continuing to leak into his hair but he didn't even bother to raise a hand to the wound. Early on Harry had discovered the wounds from the Dursley's healed quickly if left alone, well except for that time he'd tripped and cut his hand on the iron shovel that had been under the cold snow. It had hurt so much he had fainted and despite being a fairly small cut had took months to heal. But Harry's thoughts were not on that wound or the current wound. Staring out into the dark towards where he knew the slanted ceiling to be Harry's thoughts were blank accept for the consciousness of how cool it was in the cupboard, how his eyes adjusted to so little light, how the blanket pillowed his head, how his heartbeat throb through his body despite how dead he felt and listening to his heartbeat Harry drifted to a for once peaceful sleep having unknowingly done mild occumomlogy to clear his mind..

Hedwig ruffled her feathers but was otherwise silent, having seen and understood what had just happened between her young friend and his family. But Hedwig had seen something else that neither Harry nor his relatives had noticed. A small fairy had watched with wide eyes from the window as Harry was strangled by his uncle and had wept tiny fey tears when he had fell but stayed at her post until she saw where Harry was to be put. Hedwig looked down at her small master and hoped that for his sake the tiny fey told others about the abuse her kinsman was suffering. For Hedwig did not think Harry would survive this summer undamaged, alive to be sure but not unbroken. _'Oh please little one do all you can to help us.' _Hedwig thought as she closed her eyes and ears to the sounds of the relatives outside the tiny cupboard door.

From the title which I might change and Hedwig's vigilance have you figured out what Harry got from his mother? I'll give you a hint, those with red hair are said to have the blood of the fey.


End file.
